In recent years, there are an electric vehicle using a motor driven based on electric power supplied from a battery as a drive source and a hybrid vehicle using both of a motor and an engine as a drive source other than a gasoline vehicle using an engine as a drive source. As a power source of the electric vehicle and the hybrid vehicle using a motor as a drive source as described above, a battery module storing a plurality of laminated battery cells in a battery case is used since an installation space is limited, and a high voltage and a high energy capacity are required.
It is known that battery performance of the battery cells is improved by using the battery cells in a pressurized state. A technique has been suggested in JP2010-244894A that individual battery cell is laminated in a pressurized state by fastening a plurality of laminated battery cells with a binding band from the outside.